Waiting
by miyuchn
Summary: Menunggu memang membosankan. Tapi jika menunggu demi kedatangan orang itu, aku rela menunggu sampai kapan pun. Asalkan dia kembali. Oneshoot, ChanBaek. RnR, please?


**.**

**.**

**.::: Waiting :::.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Waiting**

**Pairing : Chanbaek **

**Genre : **

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), GJ, dll..**

**Disclaimer : ****All belong to god –except Chanyeol (he is mine wk)**

**Summary : -**

**.**

**.**

**Waiting**

**.**

**.**

**10 Desember, 2013**

Udara dingin bulan Desember mulai berhembus di negara ginseng. Hampir seluruh warga negara Korea Selatan berdiam diri di rumah menghangatkan tubuhnya, hanya beberapa orang yang berada di luar rumah, itupun hanya sekedar membeli peralatan rumah tangga atau makanan dan minuman hangat. Tak terkecuali _namja_ satu ini. Byun Baekhyun.

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku menatap bosan keluar jendela kamar. Tidak ada apapun, hanya langit mendung dan beberapa orang yang lewat dengan pakaian hangatnya.

–Tch. Padahal ini baru jam 1 siang.

Akupun menghela nafas panjang lalu beranjak dari kursi meja belajarku. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur lalu menatap langit langit kamarku yang berwarna putih.

Bosan.

Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini.

Aku meraih handphone yang berada di atas meja nakas sebelah kasurku lalu mengecek _notification_, ada sekitar 10 _notif_ yang masuk ke handphone ku. Satu persatu kuabaikan karena tidak ada yang penting.

Hampir semua _notif_ berasal dari pesan pesan kurang kerjaan yang dikirimkan sahabatku –Kim Jongin. Ya, si dekil itu.

"Tch. Apakah dia sangat kesepian hingga terus menerus mengirimiku sms? Dasar jomblo."

–_Ey, jangan bicara begitu, Byun Baekhyun. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau sendiri jomblo?_

Aku terus men _scroll_ semua _notif_ yang ada di hp ku hingga akhirnya berhenti di sebuah _notif_ kalender singkat.

_**Tanggal 10 Desember. Chanyeol pulang!**_

. . .

–**Srak!**

Aku sontak merubah posisiku menjadi duduk diatas kasur.

Aku segera mengambil kalender mejaku. Mataku membulat begitu melihat tanggal berapa sekarang.

"Ya ampun! Bisa-bisanya aku lupa kalau si _idiot_ itu harusnya pulang hari ini!"

Aku segera melemparkan kalender mejaku ke kasur lalu berlari ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

**Baekhyun POV End**

"_Eomma_, aku keluar sebentar!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil memakai sepatu.

Sang _eomma_ yang berada di dapur segera berhenti memasak, ia menghampiri anaknya yang terlihat sangat terburu-buru, "Kau mau kemana, _chagi_? Di luar dingin sekali, sepertinya akan turun salju."

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya lalu menatap ibunya semangat, "Aku mau menunggu Chanyeol, siapa tahu dia akan pulang hari ini. _Annyeong eomma_!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun pun segera keluar rumah tanpa menunggu balasan ibunya.

.

.

"Eh?"

*O*O*O*O*

Baekhyun menghentikan larinya setelah sampai di tempat yang Chanyeol janjikan padanya.

Sebelum Chanyeol pergi ke Jepang, ia memberitahu Baekhyun untuk menunggunya di taman tempat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu pada tanggal 10 Desember.

Baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya, kakinya terasa lemas setelah berlari cepat di tengah cuaca yang dingin seperti ini.

_Namja_ bertubuh pendek itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar taman, "Huft... belum datang ya..." Ia melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam 13.45.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah bangku taman, tempat penuh kenangan bersama Chanyeol.

Ya, benar, di taman dekat rumahnya lah tempat pertama kalinya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertemu.

.

.

**03 September, 2009**

"Aish! Dasar Jongin _pabo_!" Baekhyun merutuki nama sahabatnya sambil membenarkan kotak penyimpanan eyeliner nya.

Sahabat sekaligus teman sejak kecilnya yang hitam dan jail itu mengobrak-abrik isi tas nya hingga berhamburan dan–yang membuat Baekhyun jengkel–sahabatnya itu membuat kotak berharganya rusak.

"Aiiiisshhhh!" Baekhyun yang teringat kembali wajah sahabatnya–Jongin–yang meminta maaf sambil tersenyum lebar mendadak tambah kesal.

"_PA-_"

Guk!

Baekhyun segera menghentikan kegiatan mencaci maki sahabat hitamnya begitu mendengar sebuah gonggongan yang berasal dari dekat kaki kirinya. Begitu ia menunduk, ia mendapati seekor anjing kecil menatapnya.

"Wuaaahh! Anjing Pomeranian!" Seru Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sangat menyukain anjing, langsung mengangkatnya dan mengelus-elusnya.

"Woah! Ini kan anjing langka... Milik siapa ya?" Baekhyun menatap kalung yang melingkar di leher kecil milik anjing itu.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika membaca nama yang tertulis di kalung anjing itu, "Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, ia menatap anjing itu bingung. "Namamu 'Park Chanyeol' atau nama majikanmu 'Park Chanyeol'?"

**Bakehyun POV**

"Poni-ah!"

Terlihat seorang _namja_ tinggi berlari ke arahku dengan wajah panik sekaligus lega.

"Yah, Poni-ah! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tahu!" _Namja_ tinggi itu membungkukan tubuhnya lalu mengangkat anjing peliharaannya dari tanganku begitu saja.

'_Oh jadi nama anjing ini 'Poni'... nama yang aneh...'_ Batin ku sambil menatap anjing Pomeranian yang sekarang berada di pelukan _namja_ itu.

_Namja_ tinggi itu menoleh dan menatapku sambil tersenyum lebar.

'_Wajahnya polos sekali... tapi juga terlihat bodoh. Apa dia yang bernama Park Chanyeol?'_

"_Kamsahamnida_, kau sudah menemukan anjingku."

Aku yang sedang mengamati wajahnya pun tersadar, aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku, "Ah, _aniyo_. Tadi anjingmu yang menghampiriku."

"Ah begitu..."

Mendadak suasana menjadi canggung. Aku pun hanya terdiam sambil menggaruk tengkuk ku yang tidak gatal. Kulirik _namja_ jangkung itu, ia sibuk mengusap-usap kepala anjingnya lembut. Aish, aku benci suasana ini...

"Emmm... namamu Park Chanyeol?" Tanyaku, bermaksud memecah suasana canggung diantara kami.

Kulihat _namja_ itu membulatkan matanya kaget, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja dari kalung milik anjingmu itu, _pabo_."

. . .

"–_Ye_?"

Hah!

Aku segera menutup mulutku lalu merutuki kebiasaan burukku berbicara tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

Kulihat _namja _itu terdiam sambil menatapku dengan... aneh.

'_Dasar pabo! Namja itu pasti langsung berpikir aku ini orang yang sangat tidak sopan dan tidak tahu malu... Paboya Byun Baekhyun!'_

"Emm..." _Namja_ itu menggaruk pipinya pelan, "Kau benar, aku memang _pabo_... bisa-bisanya aku menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu hahaha."

"Ah, _aniyo_! Kau tidak bodoh–_mianhae_, aku tidak bermaksud mengata-ngataimu... Kecepatan mulutku memang lebih cepat dari kecepatan otak ku." Aku segera membungkukan tubuhku, meminta maaf.

_Namja _tinggi itu menepuk bahuku, "_Gwaenchana_, itu bukan masalah. Angkat kepalamu."

Ketika kuangkat kepalaku, kulihat _namja_ itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Park Chanyeol _imnida_, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol."

Aku menatap ragu uluran tangannya.

'_Appa dan eomma selalu mengingatkanku agar berhati-hati dengan orang asing, tapi–'_

Aku memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan intens.

'–_sepertinya orang ini baik.'_

Aku pun menyambut uluran tangannya, "_Ne_, Byun Baekhyun _imnida_, panggil saja sesukamu asal jangan yang aneh-aneh."

**Baekhyun POV End**

_Flashback End_

Baekhyun melirik jam taman yang berada di dekatnya. Sudah hampir jam 2 tapi _namja_ yang ia tunggu-tunggu belum datang juga.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi kayu yang ia duduki. Udara terasa semakin dingin, bahkan hembusan nafasnya pun bisa terlihat dengan mata telanjang.

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang terlalu bersemangat hingga datang secepat mungkin, untungnya ia memakai jaket bulu tebal. Setidaknya, itu bisa sedikit membantunya melawan udara dingin.

"Aish, lama sekali si idiot itu... Sudah 3 tahun tidak bertemu ternyata masih selalu terlambat..." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, "–Benar juga ya, sudah 3 tahun dia pergi."

Ya, Chanyeol pergi ke Jepang selama 2 tahun untuk program pertukaran pelajar tingkat 1. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada di satu universitas yang sama, umurnya pun tidak jauh berbeda.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun 'bersahabat' sejak hari itu. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka pertemuan mereka waktu itu akan berkembang hingga menimbulkan perasaan yang 'lebih' dari sekedar teman saja.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan hp dari saku celananya lalu membuka pesan yang dikirimkan Chanyeol sebelum pergi ke Jepang.

'_From : Chanyeol_

_Tunggulah sampai aku kembali. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu.'_

.

.

**08 Oktober, 2010**

"_Mwo_?! Jepang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dari awal?!" Baekhyun mencengkram bahu Jongin –sahabatnya.

"Aish, jangan mencengkramku begitu, Baek. Tenagamu itu luar biasa, kau tahu?" Jongin berusaha melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari bahunya.

Baekhyun pun melepaskan cengkramannya lalu mengusap tengkuknya. "Ah, _mian_. Tapi apa itu benar?"

Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan _'apanya yang benar?'_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "–Tch. Tentang Chanyeol pergi ke Jepang, _pabo_." Baekhyun tak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa begitu sabar bersahabat dengan orang seperti _namja _dihadapannya ini.

Dasar lemot.

"Ah, _ne_. Ia akan pergi hari ini. Kalau tidak salah pesawatnya akan _take off_ jam du –YA!" Jongin sontak berteriak ketika Baekhyun langsung berlari begitu mendengar Chanyeol akan segera pergi.

Jongin terdiam menatap punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh. "Aish, anak itu... Setidaknya dengarkan ucapanku sampai selesai."

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku segera masuk kedalam taksi yang baru saja kucegat lalu mengatakan tempat tujuanku.

_Incheon Airport_.

Aku melirik jam tanganku sekilas.

Jam 13.19–dan pesawat yang ditumpangi Chanyeol–kata Jongin–akan segera berangkat jam 2 tepat.

.

_Shit_.

Perjalanan dari sekolahku sampai bandara Incheon memakan waktu sekitar setengah jam.

Terlalu mepet.

Dasar Kkamjong sialan. Kenapa dia baru bilang sekarang–dasar bocah hitam. Kukutuk kau menjadi semakin hitam kalau aku tak sempat bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

. . .

–Tunggu.

Kalau aku sudah sampai kesana–apa yang harus kulakukan?

... Haruskah kucegat? Atau kubiarkan pergi?

Apakah aku harus egois hingga menahannya agar tidak pergi dari sisiku, atau kubiarkan saja Chanyeol pergi ke Jepang?

Aku tahu alasan _namja_ _idiot_ itu pergi ke Jepang–karena ia pernah mengatakannya padaku.

Dia ingin mempelajari negara yang merupakan negara impiannya selama ini. Ia ingin menggantikan ibunya yang bercita-cita untuk pergi ke Jepang karena beliau tidak sempat pergi kesana–tuhan terlalu cepat memanggilnya.

Aku tahu pergi ke Jepang adalah mimpinya, harapannya, tujuan hidupnya, dan sekarang ia sudah mendapat beasiswa untuk menimba ilmu di negeri impiannya.

–Tapi...

Akupun ingin selalu bersama Chanyeol. Aku tahu aku egois. Tapi aku tidak mau kehilangannya–

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berpikir seperti itu, yang penting aku harus sampai dulu kesana sebelum lepas landas.

'_Semoga masih sempat... semoga masih sempat...'_ Rapalku dalam hati.

**Baekhyun POV End**

.

.

.

_**13.50 KST**_

"Chanyeol-a, berhati-hati lah. Jika ada kesulitan kau bisa menghubungi kami, kami sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak sendiri."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan halus yang mengelus kepalanya lembut. Ia tersenyum hangat. "_Gomawo, _Byun _ahjumma_. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk tidak merepotkanmu."

Nyonya Byun hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar perkataan _namja_ tinggi –yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri- dihadapannya.

"_Mian_, _ahjumma_ tidak memberitahu Baekhyunnie tentang keberangkatanmu. Aku takut anak itu akan menjadi penghalang kepergianmu. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana sifat Baek–"

"–_Ne, ahjumma_. Aku mengerti." Chanyeol memotong perkataan Nyonya Byun. "Aku juga sedikit lega karena Baekhyun tidak tahu soal kepergianku. Tolong sampaikan saja salamku padanya."

"_Ne,_ akan _ahjumma_ sampaikan. Berhati-hatilah, Chanyeollie. Jaga kesehatanmu." Nyonya Byun menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol pun hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil, ia menoleh ke arah tuanByun–yang sedari tadi hanya menatap mereka sambil tersenyum– lalu membungkuk hormat sebelum membalikan tubuhnya–menuju pesawatnya.

Chanyeol menyerahkan koper dan tasnya ke _security _untuk di periksa dan membiarkan para petugas memeriksa tubuhnya. Ia menatap keluar–menatap langit biru yang sangat cerah di luar sana–kemudian tersenyum.

'_Pada akhirnya aku masih belum bisa jujur pada Baekhyun.'_

Chanyeol mengambil tasnya yang sudah diperiksa setelah tubuhnya digeladah. Ia berjalan menuju pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya dengan perlahan, ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya ini–walaupun hanya untuk 2 tahun.

_Namja_ tinggi itu menghela nafas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk pergi menimba ilmu di negeri sakura itu

'_Yosh, Park Chanyeol! Ini adalah pilihan yang sudah kau pilih.' _Batin Chanyeol. _'Aku akan mengabari Baekhyun setelah sampai di Je–'_

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Terdengar sebuah teriakan yang familiar–membuat sang pemilik nama tersentak.

'–_Eh. Suara ini..'_

Chanyeol segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya sontak membulat ketika melihat sosok–yang baru saja dipikirkannya tadi–melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"... Baekhyun."

**Baekhyun POV**

Sial. Tinggal 15 menit lagi sebelum pesawat Chanyeol lepas landas.

Aku segera memberi ongkos–yang kurasa lebih dari tarif seharusnya–kepada pak supir kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Mataku segera mencari cari pesawat yang akan ditumpangi Chanyeol sambil berlari.

Persetan dengan umpatan-umpatan dari orang-orang yang tidak sengaja kutabrak. Aku terus berlari hingga akhirnya menemukan _namja_ _idiot_ dengan tinggi berlebih itu. Kulihat ia sempat berbincang dengan seorang... _ahjumma_?

Tunggu!

Itu kan kedua orang tuaku!

Aku mendecak kesal. Beraninya kedua orang tuaku menyembunyikan hal ini dariku. Oh ayolah, aku juga tidak akan bertindak egois hingga membatalkan kepergian Chanyeol–walaupun tadi diperjalanan aku sempat memikirkannya.

Kulihat Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan kedua orang tuaku.

Tidak!

Aku belum mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahanku.

Aku segera berlari tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang tertabrak olehku.

Kumohon tunggu sebentar Park Chanyeol–ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Kumohon jangan pergi dulu.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Teriakku, namun sepertinya itu tidak terdengar olehnya–mengingat disini lumayan ramai. Aku mendecak keras. Berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang yang hendak mengantar kepergian satu sama lain.

Aku mendesak desak untuk maju kedepan–untuk meraih _namja idiot_ itu.

Aku pun berhasil keluar dari kerumunan dan berdiri tepat di depan pagar pembatas–yang ukurannya hanya se-pinggulku. Aku mencengkram pagar besi dibawahku itu.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Teriakku sekuat tenaga.

Kulihat ia terdiam sejenak kemudian berbalik kebelakang, kulihat mata belonya membulat begitu melihatku.

Aku tersenyum. _Untunglah sempat._

Kulihat ia segera berlari menghampiriku dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Ba-Baekhyun! Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau sekolah?"

**Plak!**

Aku memukul kepala besarnya kesal.

"_Pabo_! Berani sekali kau pergi tanpa pamit, hah?!" Pekikku kesal.

Kulihat ia mengaduh sambil mengusap kepalanya. Ia menyengir lebar.

_Ck, bodoh._

"_Mian_, aku tidak ingin menganggu waktu belajarmu. Aku ing–"

"–Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang akan merengek dengan egoisnya jika tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya?" Potongku. Aku menatapnya kesal, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan menahanmu karena keegoisanku."

"Eh?"

Aku meraih tangan besarnya lalu terdiam sejenak.

"... Baekhyun?"

_Pesawat dengan tujuan ke Jepang akan segera lepas landas. Dimohon untuk para penumpang untuk segera memasuki pesawat._

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"–Baekhyun? _Mian_, aku harus segera pergi." Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku. Ia menepuk kepalaku pelan, "Sampai jumpa, Baekhyun-a. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, kulihat ia meraih kopernya lalu tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Chanyeol." Panggilku sebelum ia membalikan tubuhnya.

"... _Ne_?"

Aku menghela nafas sejenak kemudian tersenyum. "Aku akan menunggumu sampai musim dingin 2 tahun lagi."

Kulihat ia sedikit tersentak. Ia terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum lebar, "_Ne_, baekhyun-a–"Ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya kepadaku, "Berjanji lah kau akan menungguku... karena aku berjanji akan kembali."

Aku terkekeh pelan. _Pinky promise_, eoh?

Aku menyambut kelingkingnya dengan kelingkingku, "_Ne_. Kalau begitu pergilah. Jangan nekat di Jepang nanti, kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik."

Chanyeol tertawa. "_Arraseo_–kau pun berhati-hati lah di Korea. Tunggu aku tanggal 10 Desember di taman tempat kita pertama kali bertemu 2 tahun lagi. Sampai jumpa."

Chanyeol menepuk kepalaku–lagi– dengan pelan kemudian membalikan tubuhnya–pergi menuju pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya.

Aku hanya bisa menatap punggung lebarnya hingga tidak terlihat lagi. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Inilah pilihanku. Aku tak boleh menyesalinya.

Ketika aku membalikan tubuhku, kurasakan ponselku bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

_._

'_From : Chanyeol_

_Tunggulah sampai aku kembali. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu.'_

.

**Baekhyun POV End**

*O*O*O*O*

**10 Desember, 2013**

Baekhyun mulai gelisah. Sudah hampir 3 jam ia menunggu Chanyeol. Cuaca bersalju ini sama sekali tidak membantu–malah memperparah keadaan.

Bayangkan saja jika kau terus menunggu orang selama 3 jam pada cuaca bersalju. Baekhyun rasanya sudah hampir membeku.

"_Aish_. Mengapa si _idiot_ itu tidak datang-datang..." Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Berharap menemukan sosok yang ia tunggu.

'_Apa jangan-jangan ia tidak pulang hari ini...?'_ Batin Baekhyun, namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Tidak. Chanyeol sudah berjanji padanya, ia akan pulang tanggal 10 Desember.'_

Tanpa di sadari oleh Baekhyun, seseorang tengah memperhatikannya–dari balik pohon–dengan sedih.

Orang itu terus memperhatikan Baekhyun–anak tunggal kesayangannya–dengan miris.

. . .

–Eh.

'_anak tunggal kesayangannya'_?

_Ne_. Orang itu, _yeojya_ itu, adalah nyonya Byun yang ternyata mengekori kepergian anaknya sejak 3 jam yang lalu.

Sebenarnya nyonya Byun tidak akan khawatir kalau Baekhyun keluar untuk bermain atau mencari udara segar. Tapi, ia sangat terkejut ketika mendengar alasan Baekhyun keluar rumah.

–Untuk menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol.

Tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu sebenarnya. Tapi–

Nyonya Byun menutup mulutnya, menahan suara tangisan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"A–apa anak itu tidak bisa mengerti..."

**.**

**.**

**10 Desember, 2012**

"_Eomma_, aku ke taman dulu ya!"

Nyonya Byun menatap anak tunggalnya yang terlihat sangat bersemangat. Ia melirik jam dinding yang berada di dapur.

"Pagi-pagi begini kau mau apa di taman, Baekkie-a?" Tanya sang _eomma_.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar–memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapihnya. "Aku mau menunggu Chanyeol pulang."

"_Ye_? Tapi ini baru jam 10, Baekkie-a. Chanyeollie pasti akan menghubungimu kalau ia sudah sampai." Ucap _eomma_nya khawatir.

Jelas saja, cuaca hari ini 'kan sangat dingin mengingat bulan ini musim dingin. Apalagi langit juga sudah mendung, sepertinya akan turun salju.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "_Shireo_, aku yakin Chanyeol akan pulang cepat. Lagipula ia sudah mengabariku, katanya dia akan menaiki pesawat jam 9."

"Ta–"

" –Tenang saja _eomma_." Potong Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan menunggu Chanyeol sampai malam. Kalau si bodoh itu tidak datang juga, aku akan pulang."

Nyonya Byun terdiam sejenak. "...–_Arraseo_. Kau sudah pakai jaket tebal, 'kan? Sepertinya akan turun salju."

"_Ne_. Aku sudah pakai jaket tebal dan sarung tangan, aku pergi dulu _eomma_, _annyeong_!"

Baekhyun pun segera berlari keluar rumah tanpa menunggu balasan dari _eomma_ nya, sedangkan sang _eomma_ hanya bisa menatap kepergian _aegya_ nya sambil menghela nafas.

–Huft.

_Aegya _nya itu memang keras kepala. Yah, kalaupun sudah terlalu sore, taman yang dimaksud _aegya_ nya itu dekat dari rumah kok.

Nyonya Byun pun beranjak ke dapur, melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang tadi terhenti.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku segera duduk di kursi kayu panjang begitu sampai di taman dekat rumahku. Kulirik sekilas jam taman.

–Huft, sepertinya aku memang datang terlalu pagi...

Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan _namja_ tiang itu.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya setelah 2 tahun aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

Aku merapatkan jaket tebal yang kupakai begitu angin berhembus.

–Ukh, harus kuakui kalau cuaca hari ini memang sangat dingin.

_Apa aku pulang saja dan menunggu kabar dari Chanyeol?_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

'_Ani, ani. Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk namja idiot itu. Akan kubuat dia membayar hasil jerih payahku yang sudah menunggunya di tengah cuaca dingin ini!'_

**Baekhyun POV End**

.

.

. . .

Nyonya Byun menatap jam ruang keluarga cemas.

Sudah hampir 4 jam Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol di luar sana. Ia sudah menelepon menyuruh Baekhyun pulang saja karena khawatir anaknya akan terserang flu karena terlalu lama berada di luar rumah, tapi Baekhyun menolak pulang dengan tegas. _Aegya _nya itu bersi kukuh ingin menunggu Chanyeol di taman.

Huft...

Tanpa pikir panjang, nyonya Byun meraih jaket tebalnya dan bersiap keluar, hendak menjemput anaknya.

"Kau mau kemana dingin-dingin begini, _chagi_?"

Nyonya Byun yang sedang memakai jaket menoleh ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Ah iya, rasanya dari tadi aku tidak melihat Baekhyun. Apa dia di kamar?" Tanya tuan Byun–yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Nyonya Byun menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Karena itulah aku akan menjemputnya sekarang."

"_Ye_? Memang dia kemana?"

"Baekhyun sudah hampir 4 jam menunggu Chanyeol di taman. Aku sudah menelepon menyuruhnya pulang tapi ia menolak."

"_Mwo_? –_Aish_, anak bodoh itu!" Tuan Byun melirik jam yang melingkar di lengan kirinya lalu menghela nafas. "Aku iku–"

Kalimat tuan Byun terpotong dengan suara hp nya yang berdering–pertanda ada telepon masuk. Tuan Byun segera merogoh hp nya, ia mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat layar hp nya.

_Unknown number_.

–Entah mengapa melihat panggilan itu, perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. Gelisah.

Nyonya Byun yang melihat gelagat aneh suaminya langsung memberikan tatapan penuh tanya. Tuan Byun pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengangkat telepon itu.

"–_Yeoboseyo_?"

. . .

"_Ye_?"

Hanya itulah respon tuan Byun setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Ekspresi tuan Byun mendadak pucat, seperti tidak percaya akan apa yang sedang di dengarnya. Tuan Byun hanya mengatakan kalimat-kalimat pendek seperti _'Ne'_ , _'Arraseumnida'_ dan _'Kamsahamnida'_ masih dengan ekspresi 'kosong'nya.

"–_Nuguya_?" Tanya nyonya Byun begitu sang suami menutup telepon. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"... _Staff_ rumah sakit–"

Nyonya Byun terdiam–perasaannya semakin menjadi. "...Me-memangnya siapa yang masuk rumah sakit?"

Tuan Byun menatap istrinya gelisah, ia menghela nafas berat kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar. "–Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

Oke, sekarang aku sudah menunggu kedatangan _namja_ yang kelewat tinggi itu selama 4 jam lebih.

Kurasakan angin dingin berhembus menerpa tubuhku. Langit pun semakin gelap –mengingat sekarang sudah jam 3 sore lebih.

"_Aish_. Apa si bodoh itu tidak akan pulang sekarang...?"

Jujur saja, aku merasa kecewa karena _namja_ _idiot_ itu tidak datang-datang. Terlebih, ia sama sekali tidak mengabariku.

Aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kiriku.

'_Apa aku pulang saja? Eomma dan appa pasti khawatir...'_ Batinku. Aku terdiam sesaat, _'Ani. Chanyeol bilang dia akan pulang tanggal 10 Desember. Dia sudah berjanji, jadi dia pasti akan datang... 'kan?'_

Tiba-tiba kurasakan ponselku bergetar, pertanda telepon masuk. Aku melihat layar ponselku sekilas sebelum kuangkat.

"_Yeoboseo_? _Ne_, _appa_?"

. . .

Hening beberapa saat. Aku mengerutkan alisku–bingung.

"_Ap_-"

'–_Baekhyun-a, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang–'_ Ucap _appa_ dengan suaranya yang... sedikit bergetar?

"––_Wae_?"

Entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Sebenarnya sejak pagi aku juga merasa ada sesuatu yang 'mengganjal' tapi aku menghiraukannya, sekarang–perasaan itu kembali muncul.

'–_Pulanglah sekarang... karena–Chanyeol tidak akan kembali.'_

. . .

Aku terdiam.

Otakku berusaha memproses kata-kata _appa_ yang terngiang di kepalaku.

–_**Chanyeol tidak akan kembali.**_

"–_Ne_?"

Hanya itulah kata yang bisa kuucapkan setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Lidahku rasanya terlalu kaku untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Kudengar _appa_ ku menghela nafas panjang.

' –_Baekhyun-ah... semuanya akan appa jelaskan di rumah, jadi–kembalilah ke rumah sekarang.'_

Kurasakan perasaan 'mengganjal' itu semakin menjadi. Perasaan tidak enak. Sangat tidak enak sampai rasanya ada sesuatu yang berusaha menyeruak keluar dari mataku.

Aku mengedipkan mataku lalu menggeleng pelan. Aku mengingat kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol sebelum pergi.

_Berjanji lah kau akan menungguku... karena aku berjanji akan kembali._

Ya, benar. Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan kembali, karena itu –aku harus menunggunya. Aku sudah berjanji.

"–_Shireo_. Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan pulang tanggal 10 Desember, hari ini. Aku pun sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol––aku akan menunggunya."

'_Baekhyun-a!'_ Kudengar _appa_ ku memekik kaget. Aku hanya terdiam sambil menunggu perkataan yang akan keluar dari _appa_ ku. Sekeras apapun _appa_ menolak, aku tetap akan menunggu Chanyeol.

'_...–Baekhyun-a...'_ Panggil _appa_ dengan suara yang lebih tenang.

"..."

'_Baekhyun–dengar...'_ Jeda beberapa saat, _'Chanyeol–dia... tidak akan pulang hari ini. Chanyeol hanya mengatakan dia akan pulang tanggal 10 Desember, 'kan? Mungkin dia akan pulang tahun depan... Chanyeol–mengatakan itu pada appa.'_

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"... Benarkah?"

'_Ne.'_

"_Appa_–tidak berbohong?" Tanyaku penuh selidik.

'_...–Aniyo... karena itu–sekarang kau pulang, ya?'_

Aku menimang sebentar. Apa benar–_appa_ tidak berbohong?

Tapi...

Rasanya apa yang dikatakan _appa_ itu cukup masuk akal. Hanya saja–kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengabariku? –Apa karena ia tidak ingin membuatku khawatir?

–Mungkin saja.

'_Baekhyun-a?'_

Panggilan _appa_ membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah–_ne, appa_. Aku... akan pulang sekarang."

Ya. Kalau Chanyeol tidak datang hari ini, ia pasti akan datang tahun depan. Ya–

–Aku percaya.

**Baekhyun POV End**

*O*O*O*O*

**10 Desember 2013**

Langit yang mendung sejak pagi hari akhirnya menurunkan salju –membuat udara semakin dingin.

Semua orang pasti berpikir alangkah baiknya jika mereka menyembunyikan tubuh mereka dibalik selimut tebal sambil meminum teh hangat. Namun––_namja_ satu ini berbeda.

Baekhyun mendongak –menatap langit yang menurunkan butiran butiran salju putih, ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Sebutir salju terjatuh di atas telapak tangannya dan tak lama kemudian mencair.

_Namja_ itu menghela nafas berat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kecewa.

"... Apa aku harus menunggu––setahun lagi?" Gumamnya. Ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Sudah terlalu lama ia menunggu di sini.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Baekhyun tipikal orang yang benci menunggu. Menunggu itu membosankan. Tapi–demi Chanyeol ia akan terus menunggu.

"Chanyeol benar-benar akan kembali, 'kan?"

_**Berjanji lah kau akan menungguku... karena aku berjanji akan kembali.**_

Kata-kata Chanyeol terus terngiang di kepalanya. Ya, Chanyeol akan kembali. Karena itu, ia akan terus menunggu–sampai Chanyeol datang.

"Chanyeol pasti pulang... dia bilang, ada yang ingin ia sampaikan–padaku."

–Ya , Chanyeol **pasti** pulang.

Pasti.

Tanpa terasa, setetes air meluncur di pipinya.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap air tersebut. Ia terdiam.

"–Ah..." Suaranya tercekat, "Kenapa–aku menangis...?"

Tanpa disadari Baekhyun, nyonya Byun–yang sejak tadi mengawasi anaknya di balik pohon–terisak kecil. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisannya yang semakin menjadi ketika melihat anaknya menangis.

"–T-tuhan. Tidak bisa kah kau membuat anakku mengerti... kalau Chanyeol–tidak akan pernah kembali lagi?" Pintanya dengan suara tercekat.

"B–Baekhyun-a... Chanyeol... tidak akan pernah–kembali..." Nyonya Byun menutup mulutnya. "Sesabar apapun kau menunggu–Chanyeol... dia tidak bisa kembali... kau––"

.

.

_**Hanya menunggu hal yang tidak akan pernah kembali**_**.**

–**End–**

**Sebelumnya, **_**gomawo**_** buat semuanya (sider dan reviewer). Maaf buat semua yang udah cape-cape review tapi namanya gapernah ditulis apalagi di bales... but, aku ngehargain semuanya kok. Setiap dapet review (walaupun cuma satu) pasti langsung jingkrak-jingkrak Aku nerima semua kritik dan saran dengan lapang dada, tenang aja Btw, ini ff oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah aku buat lho (**_**applause**_** buat diri sendiri). Maaf kalo feel nya gadapet ya, soalnya ini pertama kalinya aku nulis yang genrenya yah–mellow gini... yah, sekali lagi makasih buat semuanya. Jangan pernah bosen review ya (hehe). Akhir kata...**

**RnR, **_**please**_**? **


End file.
